His last wish: Updated
by Fallingintonothing
Summary: Fang steped into save Max's life, but he was shot instead. Hes going to die. At least, thats what they thought.
1. His last wish

Fang had been in the hospital for almost three months. He was sick. No he was beyond sick, he was dying.

The flock had been in a fight when a Flyboy had tried shooting Max. Fang jumped in front, to take the bullet. He was then rushed to the ER. The doctors had said it was fatal, there was no getting around it. He had been shot right above his heart. The bullet had been sliding slowly to his heart. It had been to close to operate safety. He became very sick afterward. They had given him a month at most, but he had stuck around for three.

Three painful months.

Fang had asked Max to do one thing for him before he died. He had asked her to let him die somewhere else.

"I don't want to die in a hospital." Fang said quietly. His voice was almost gone.

"Of course" said Max in barley a whisper. It had hit her hardest. Her best friend was dieing. The best friend she had realized she was in love with. She had not said anything yet; it would be too painful only to have him slip away. He was going to die. And she blamed herself. If she had not been so stupid... he would be fine.

Two days after the conversation, a doctor walked in.

"Max may I speak to you and Fang alone?" The doctor looked sad. Max nodded and the others left. The doctor dragged a chair over to Fangs bed.

"He's only got a day left at most. The MRI showed that the bullet is now entering his heart." The doctor looked ashamed at saying this. Like it was his bullet that had killed this young man. He had turned 15 in the hospital a week ago. He would never reach 16. "If you still want to leave the hospital to die I would do it now."

"Thank you," said Max. Her younger self would have said something much more rude or sarcastic. But she couldn't care any more. Fang, her love, was dieing. He would be dead in less than 24 hours.

Within the hour they left the hospital.

When Max asked where he wanted to die, Fang only said four words.

"Our first real kiss," Max understood.

She and Iggy carried him to the cave with the others flying behind and crying.

They arrived and seat Fang down, at the cave entrance. The flock sat around Fang. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were crying. Iggy and Max were trying not to, and losing horribly.

"Guys." Said Fang. He hated to see them sad. The last three months had been hard on him. At least one time a night, he would wake up and here one of them crying. Pleading with God, saying take me instead. He would then start crying himself. He had hated to see them sad. Forget the fact that he was dying, he

They all slept badly that night. Max didn't sleep at all she stayed up all night holding his hand, waiting. Waiting for his death. Waiting for the goodbye.

Early in the morning, none of them had a watch but Max guessed it was around 5 when Fang spoke.

"Its time."

Max woke up the others by touching their shoulders.

"Its time to say good-bye guys." She said when she had all of them awake.

"Angel can you go first?" asked Max.

Angel did not speak; she simply got up and walked closer to Fang.

"Fang I love you. You were always, a good bigger brother. And you always let me do stuff when Max wouldn't. I wish it could be me laying there dying, not you. You have been to good to deserve such a cruel fate. "She hung her head.

"Don't say that. Don't do that to yourself," said Fang. "It is me and only me that is supposed to be here." he smiled weekly "I love you too."

"Gazzy," said Max "Its your turn."

"Fang, your a great friend." started Gazzy "And when you caught Iggy and I making booms you never said anything to Max. Thank you and I will miss you very much." He started crying again. He held his hands to his eyes.

"Nudge it's your turn," said Max.

"Thank you for being a great. And cool and letting me talk even though every one knows that I can talk way too much sometimes. Thanks for not saying anything to Max when I do something stupid and getting me out of trouble." Nudge said as she stared crying. "Its hard to think that tomorrow you won't be with us. Fang you've been a great big brother. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Said Fang "If there's a after life I'm saving all of you a seat next to me. But take your time. I won't mind"

"Iggy," Max said, she was beyond crying now, she felt like someone had ripped out her heart.

"Dude you're cool," started Iggy "When worst comes you and Max have always been the one I looked too. To think that you won't be here, that you won't be the best friend I should have, is impossible. I know your leaving. Even though I can't see it. I want you to know I love you like a brother."

"Max," said Fang.

Max walked closer to Fang and grabbed his hand. She tried to start but started crying instead. When she was able to speak, she spoke in a wishper.

"Everyone knew you would pull though. It was basic fact. The chance that you wouldn't be there when I woke up seemed impossible. Or maybe it was just that I cared too much to think that you could ever go. About a year ago we came here looking for a home. You kissed me here, our first kiss. Then I left with out a second thought. It was all I wanted was not to be here. But now looking back I wish I could go back and let you kiss me again. I was scared, that I was falling in love with my brother. And I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed there and held your hand. I should have let you kiss me all night, because now that I know I love you and can't live with out you, we say our good-byes. You were always a good friend, my right hand man. The person I couldn't live without. When we got together after breaking up, you promised you would never leave again, that I would never have to say bye to you. I was so happy think nothing would tear us apart." She smiled a little; the smile didn't touch her eyes. "I love you Fang. I know it's taken me to long, but I love you."

Fang smiled.

"It took you long enough." He said. "I Love you too. Max with all my heart and mind. I love you."

Fang moved a little than took in a sharp breath. He was fading, these were his last moments on earth.

"I have one last wish," said Fang, "will you grant it?" He looked at Max.

"Yes, anything." Said Max.

"I don't want to die in pain. I want to be happy. I've never been as happy as when you're kissing me. So please, kiss me now."

With out hesitation Max leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Their kiss didn't end in till Fangs lips had stopped moving.

"He is gone." Max cried.


	2. Not a dream

"Max"

"Five more minutes, "said Max. She wasn't asleep, she just wanted to time to think about what had happened. Fang dead, she couldn't believe it. It felt like he was here. Right now-

"Max!" said Fang-_Fang? What?_

"Fang?" She said. She turned around to see Fang three inches away from here face. "FANG!" She whispered. She wrapped he hands around Fangs around neck holding him as close as she could. She breathed in. Yep, It was Fang.

"Max," said Fang. "I appreciate the love, but what's this about?"

Max didn't answer as she pulled away from Fang. She looked at his shirt. No blood. Then it hit her she looked around they weren't in the cave. They were in a hotel. She recognized the hotel. Like she had been in here before. Which meant that- no, no way. There was only one way to check.

"Fang I'm about to do something that you are going to take wrong." She waited for him to say something. It was quite.

"And what's Max?" Asked Fang quietly. He was smiling. She woke up and threw her arms him. Whatever she was going to ask was going to be good.

"This, but don't take this wrong. I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to." said Max more in a panic then she thought she would be in. She didn't want to do what she was about do. Sure, she would enjoy it. But the smug look on Fangs face would kill her. But then again, she needed to know it. She could just ask, but then he would think she was crazy. She had to do it, for Fang, to save him.

No, she couldn't.

Yes, she had to.

No-

"Are you arguing with your self again?" Fang asked. How did he know? How could he know?

"And now you want to know how I know that you're auguring with yourself?" He asked eyes brows raised. "Right?" Fang smiled. Max loved that smile, the way his eyes light up. "Just do it. Whatever it is."

"Fine," she started to unbutton his shirt. She started from the highest button she pulled the button through the material and them went to next one.

"Hmm… Ok, let me help you with that Max." He started at the bottom of his shirt, unbuttoning.

This was when Max regretted what she was doing. He was being cocky about it! Why didn't she do this in his sleep? For a moment this she thought this was a brilliant idea. But then, it wasn't. What if he woke up? What would her think?

"I know I'm eye candy Max, but why now?" He looked at her as she traveled down to his waste line. She looked up at him and had to look down as soon as their eyes meet. He was looking at her with eyes of curiosity. He looked so cute like that!

"Fang, can your head please deflate for a moment? I'm not taking off your shirt so I can- "Fang pulled off his unbuttoned shirt at this moment. Perhaps to shut max up, and it worked to well.

Max could no longer think. He was… stunning. His muscles were well defined. He had a scar on his side when Ari had slashed him, but otherwise he was perfect. With out thinking Max's hand went out to trace the scar. The moment Max's hand touched fangs skin he pulled her into a hug, she couldn't think. Heck, if she were as able to open her mouth she would have thought it an incredible feat. At first she couldn't even move but her body seemed to know what to do, she pulled Fang even closer her arms on his bare back. She didn't know how long she and Fang held the embrace, but she pulled back.

And took a step back. She pulled back again, trying to concentrate on his chest.

"Where's the bullet?" She whispered quietly. Then it hit her. Why couldn't she tell before she had taken off the shirt off the guy she had a crush on? Who was now looking at her like he thought she was crazy. And what really creped her out, he looked happy, thrilled even to be shirtless in front of Max.

"Um... Fang you want to put your shirt back on?" asked Max trying to look away.

"Anything for you sweetie." said Fang and he started buttoning up his shirt. "Or wait do you want to help?"

_Yes, I do want to help_, she took a step forward, then stopped herself. Could he get her to do anything? Just because he had his shirt off, what was wrong with her?

"Fang its not like that, I just um wanted to see if you had...um...a bullet wound. I had a dream that you were-" said Max. Why was she having such a hard time explaining? No forget, that why was she explaining? It would be best just to keep it to herself, right?

"Whatever you say hon." said Fang he smiled. And hugged her again this time she pulled back before she lost herself.

"I'm going to get everyone else." Fang said. He touched her face and slowing left his fingers run down to her hand, which he held for a second then pulled back.

"Come back." said Max "I need you-"

"I know you need me." Fang smiled. "I'll be right back."

_How does he do that?_ She thought _I was _going_ to tell him 'I need you to listen what I have to say' and then he does that! And my mind goes blank! That wasn't fair! It wasn't the same for him! He could put full sentences together when he touched her._

But then again, she did like it when he held her hand and when he hugged her…

She sighed and looked around the room, she looked at the bed with ugly red sheets with small animal pictures. She also didn't like the lime green walls-

Oh God, she had been in this room before.

Some time before Fang got shot they had gone to a hotel, which Max had hated as a treat for Max's birthday. They were going to leave for Arizona to see her Mom for her Birthday. But Fang gets shot on the way. They never make it.

This was the hotel; she remembered the wall and the ugly sheets.

But no it was a dream.

She didn't believe it.

It wasn't just a dream.

It was real. Fang was going to get shot trying to save her, in less she did something about it. She looked at a clock on the wall that said the day 4-06-08.

Fang got shot on the 13 of April. She had one week. One week, to tell Fang she loved him, to go on a date with him. And stop him from saving her. And die trying.


	3. Promises

Fang was having a very good day. Why you may ask? Well, lets see Max told him to take off his shirt, and she had also told him that she needed him.

Fang smiled slightly to himself. He loved Max and soon she would love him too. It had been a long time since he had decided that. He had been to afraid to tell her at first, but now, everything had changed.

Fang walked into the room Gazzy and Iggy were sharing. They were doing something that Max would not approve of so when he walked in, Iggy shoved something with wires under the bed then smiled at Fang.

"Hello, Fang." said Gazzy in his _I'm doing something that I don't want you know about_ voice.

"What ever it is, I won't tell Max," said Fang.

"Thanks man you're the greatest," said Iggy. His face showed how relieved he was to here that.

"Its time to eat guys, meet me and Max and the others downs stairs in ten," said Fang. He was about to turn when he heard something he would think any one would dare say with him in the room.

"You think he's still going to take Max on a date for her birthday?" whispered Iggy.

"I can hear you," said Fang. He glared at Iggy, and then remembering that he was blind, he spoke.

"What makes you think that?" He pressed.

How in the heck did THEY know? He hadn't told a soul, he hadn't even told Max. Get it? They would have to read minds to know he had been planning-they weren't, but Angel _was_!

Trying to make Fang forget what Iggy had just said Gazzy asked Fang a question.

"Dude, it looks like your glowing. What made you so happy?" said Gazzy.

_Well,_ thought Fang, _I'm not going to tell you anything about Max saying she needed me-_

"Oh, well, lets just say Max made Fang a VERY happy camper," said Angel as she appeared at the doorway.

"I've got to go," said Fang and he rushed out the room before anybody could asked him what Max did that was that had made him a happy camper.

He walked back to the room where Max was in. And stopped when he had heard someone crying.

_That's weird_, Fang thought, _when I left the room Max was the only one in here, so that must mean-_

Fang shoved the door open. He saw Max sitting on the ground crying. His eyes told him she had been crying for some time now. Her hand griped her side as if she as trying to make herself stop, but had failed miserably.

"Max!" said Fang surprised. He walked to where she was sitting and sat down next her. She seemed to barley notice he was in the room. When she saw his face she started to cry harder.

Fang wrapped his arm around Max and her head feel on his shoulder. Her crying slowed. Fang felt it was then safe to ask her what he wanted to know.

"What's wrong Max? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Can I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything," she stopped crying and turned her head. Fang turned looked at her so their faces were only inches away. Fang and Max unconsciously started leaning forward, their eyes both showed that they knew what they where doing and neither backed out of it.

Fang loved when they kissed. It felt so great, Max's soft lips. The fact that he was finally in control of something that dealt with Max.

He held the back of her head so she couldn't pull back like she always did. He started kissing more forcefully, tilting his head to get a better angle.

"I wonder what Max did to make Fang so happy." They heard Gazzy say, but neither of them pulled back as they thought that they thought that they would pass. Or maybe they just didn't want to stop kissing. Either way they didn't pull back, didn't even cross there mind until they heard the door open.

They did not pull back fast enough though. The rest of the flock had seen them making out.

"Oh, that," said Gazzy.

"What's she doing?" said Iggy. "Is Fang going to be ok?"

Then Gazzey leaned over to tell Iggy what they had just walked in on.

Nudge, for probably in the first time in her life, said nothing. Angel simply had a look on her face that said _about time._

"Can you go down stairs guys?" asked Max looking every where but Fang, "I have to do something first."

Iggy whistled.

"Go!" said Max. And Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel left.

A tear ran down Max's Face.

"Promise me something," begged Max. She stood up and walked away from him, trying not to look at him. Fang walked by her and hugged her.

"Anything," answered Max.

"A time will come sooner then you think, that you need to let people go," said Max quietly. Fang grabbed both Max's hand, so she would have to face him.

"Max where your going with this?" Fang asked confused "What do you want to say?"

"Promise me" said Max.

"I promise," said Fang, who was starting to get worried.

"Promise me that you'll let me die. Promise me that you won't try to save me. Promise me that you'll let me go."


End file.
